


Anniversary

by joytiny



Series: seuncat family [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Boys In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, i didn't think i'd finish it, my first x1 fic, they're like in their late 20s or early 30s idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: Wooseok and Seungwoo are trying to celebrate their wedding anniversary.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
I finally got my ass up to write something about X1! I've wanted to contribute to this fandom for so long (and I honestly thought my first work would be a seungseok) and here we are! i have so much love for this pairing and i just think they'd make a great married couple lmao  
Thanks to my dear sister for reading over this mess (check out her works her name is staylove_ly)  
Anyway...I hope you like this!

“Okay, thanks Jinhyuk, see you tomorrow! Take good care of Minhyung, please!” Wooseok lamented as he shut the door behind his best friend and babysitter for the night. He leaned against the door as soon as it fell shut, happy at the thought of the evening he was about to have but also a little sad that his children were out of the house today.

Seungwoo came out of the kitchen, a smile adorning his face. Wooseok was still leaning against the front door, contemplating to just run after Jinhyuk and get his baby back.

“We’ll have both of them back tomorrow,” Seungwoo said reassuringly, like he’d read Wooseok’s mind. Come to think of it, he probably had. The older man always seemed to know exactly what Wooseok was thinking.

“I know... I’m just worried because they’ve never spent the night somewhere else without us...” Wooseok replied. Minhyung was only one and a half years old, he should probably not be without his parents. And even though Heejin was already five and had claimed to be a “big girl”, Wooseok couldn’t help but be a little worried. Sure, Sunhwa would take good care of her and she would have her same-aged cousin there to play with but still...

“They’re going to be okay,” Seungwoo assured him with a chuckle, cupping Wooseok’s cheeks and making him look into his eyes. “Now, why don’t we enjoy our anniversary, like we originally planned?”

Wooseok smiled and nodded. He had been looking forward to this day after all. It wasn’t often that he got his husband to himself with two children needing their full attention. But today was their 9th wedding anniversary. A special day. That’s why they had decided to let Heejin sleep over at her aunt’s and left Minhyung with his godfather.

“I made us some dinner,” Seungwoo told him in a coaxing tone. Wooseok pouted, the older’s hands still on his cheeks. “What?” he asked, chuckling at the younger’s expression.

“I thought we could do _something else_ first and then have dinner later...” Wooseok suggested, smirking.

Seungwoo raised his eyebrow, a lazy smirk on his face. “And what did you have in mind?” he questioned feigning innocence, like he didn’t know just what Wooseok was implying. The younger rolled his eyes and just wrapped his arms around Seungwoo’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. He felt Seungwoo’s smile against his lips and the way his large hands found their usual spot on his hips to pull him closer.

However, just as Wooseok was about to deepen their kiss, Seungwoo pulled back with that smirk lingering on his face again. Wooseok wanted to punch him.

“We have plenty of time for that later, my love...” Seungwoo teased, before taking Wooseok’s hand and leading him to the dining room.

Wooseok had been so preoccupied with packing everything for the kids’ sleepovers and filling Jinhyuk in on all the emergency plans in case something was wrong with Minhyung that he hadn’t even noticed Seungwoo’s preparations. The older had set the table, using the fanciest silverware they had, and in the middle, he had put a candle to add a more romantic feel to the room. Wooseok couldn’t help but gasp.

“This is...” Wooseok trailed off, awed at the effort Seungwoo had put into everything. Then again, Seungwoo had always been the bigger romantic in their relationship.

“Wait here, I’ll get the food,” Seungwoo told him, seemingly pleased about making his husband speechless. He pulled Wooseok’s chair out for him like the gentleman he was and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before heading to the kitchen.

Wooseok smiled to himself. He had missed having Seungwoo to himself even if it was just for one evening. He had grown so used to being a parent that he had almost forgotten what a quiet date night with his husband looked like.

Seungwoo returned with a tray in his hands and Wooseok laughed when he saw the meal Seungwoo had cooked for them.

Spaghetti and meatballs. Just like all those years ago on their first date. He had improved a lot since then though. Wooseok remembered that the noodles had been severely undercooked and the meat... well, Wooseok preferred to call it crispy over anything else. He had still eaten it though simply because Seungwoo had given it his all.

“Don’t worry. I’ve practiced over the past twelve years,” Seungwoo told him with a small chuckle. Their first date was still a story that came up a lot between them so Seungwoo once again knew exactly what had caused Wooseok’s sudden fit of laughter. “Dinner’s served,” he said with a fond smile as he put the food on Wooseok’s plate first before serving himself. He opened the bottle of wine that stood on the table and poured some for both of them.

“Happy anniversary, my love,” Seungwoo said, raising his glass. Wooseok copied him and they touched glasses.

“Happy anniversary,” Wooseok answered, still smiling before taking a sip of the wine.

They started eating; Wooseok thought that Seungwoo had done a great job on the food, especially compared to his very first try. He chuckled again at the memory.

“What?” Seungwoo questioned, tilting his head in a way that reminded Wooseok of a puppy.

“Nothing, I just thought about that day again. You were so nervous, you almost dropped the spaghetti bowl,” Wooseok replied, making Seungwoo laugh as well.

“Well, I was on a date with _you_, after all. I tried so hard to impress you because I didn’t know that you were already super whipped for me,” Seungwoo retorted, a slightly teasing undertone in his voice. Wooseok faked a glare, but he knew that Seungwoo was right. Wooseok had harbored a crush on him for a good six months before Seungwoo asked him out one day. 

“You were whipped for me first!” Wooseok reminded him.

“Can you blame me, darling?” Seungwoo’s tone was still teasing but his gaze was fond, watching Wooseok from across the small table with his sweet smile. Wooseok’s heart still fluttered at the way the older looked at him. “Nine years... time really does fly, doesn’t it?”

“And you’re not sick of me yet?” Wooseok joked.

“Quite the opposite actually,” Seungwoo told him, reaching out to take his hand. “I’d marry you again in a heartbeat.”

“Sap,” Wooseok mumbled into his wine glass, trying to hide how much Seungwoo’s words affected him. Not that Seungwoo wasn’t aware. Wooseok liked to believe that he was mysterious, especially when it came to his feelings, but Han Seungwoo could read him like an open book.

The older only chuckled at Wooseok’s comment.

“I’d also marry you again though.” Seungwoo seemed delighted at his words. “I guess I should say this kind of thing to you more often but these past nine years as your husband have been the best years of my life. And I wish I was better at expressing it because I don’t want you to feel like I don’t love you because I _do_...-”

Wooseok cut himself off once he realized that he was rambling. He didn’t know what had suddenly made him say all those things, but he was glad he’d said them. Seungwoo moved around the table and sat down next to Wooseok, looking at him.

“Even if you don’t say it, I know how you feel. You’ve never once given me the feeling that you don’t love me...” he told the younger, cupping his cheek. This was probably what Wooseok loved most about Seungwoo. His ability to not only know what he was thinking most of the time but also understanding every last part of him.

Wooseok didn’t respond; didn’t know how to, and instead just closed what little distance was between them. Their dinner was quickly forgotten as their kiss grew more heated by the second. Wooseok didn’t want to wait any longer. Before they knew it, the kids would be back, and they’d have little to no time for each other. He broke the kiss, much to Seungwoo’s dismay as it seemed, and pulled his husband to his feet.

Wooseok yelped in surprise when Seungwoo suddenly lifted him up in his arms but wrapped his legs around his hips almost automatically as he let the older carry him to their shared bedroom. He only noticed the rose petals on the covers when he was thrown onto the bed, but he had no mind to tease Seungwoo about being sappy again. Not when he had the older hovering over him like he was going to devour him.

God, how he had missed this.

“You’re so pretty...” Seungwoo mumbled before leaning down and kissing him again. Wooseok’s arms found their way around his neck again as he pulled him closer. His hands started to wander soon, though in order to unbutton Seungwoo’s shirt. Meanwhile, Seungwoo’s mouth trailed down Wooseok’s neck, leaving a few soft kisses there before starting to suck on the pale skin, effectively drawing a small sigh of content from Wooseok’s lips.

Wooseok’s delicate hands trailed over Seungwoo’s chest tattoo. He’d always loved looking at his husband’s tattoos but _touching_ them was even better. Wooseok smirked when he felt Seungwoo shudder at his touch and cupped his cheek before reconnecting their lips.

Seungwoo’s hands found Wooseok’s hips again and he maneuvered them around so that Wooseok sat in his lap now which made it easier to undo the buttons of his shirt. He was just about to slide the now-unbuttoned shirt off of Seungwoo’s shoulders to get even better access when the doorbell rang, causing both of them to halt their actions.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me...” Wooseok mumbled, slightly out of breath but heavily annoyed. Just as he was about to say something else, his phone rang as well. Seungwoo chuckled, although Wooseok didn’t find the situation all that laughable. He climbed off of his husband to reach for his phone, scowling.

“I’ll go answer the door,” Seungwoo announced, making his way out of the room while buttoning up his shirt again. Wooseok checked the caller ID on his phone and saw that it was Jinhyuk. Slightly alarmed, he picked up.

“Is Minhyung alright?” he asked without bothering to greet Jinhyuk. He could hear his son crying in the background which did nothing to decrease his worry.

“He’s fine, I think... he just won’t stop crying. I don’t know what to do, I’ve tried everything,” Jinhyuk whined, desperation audible in his voice. Wooseok sighed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

“Did you try giving him his purple monkey? He doesn’t like to sleep without it,” he suggested.

“You didn’t pack a purple monkey,” Jinhyuk replied while simultaneously trying to calm the crying toddler down.

“I wouldn’t forget about his purple monkey! I know how he gets when he doesn’t have it. Wait, let me just check,” Wooseok said, before making his way out of the bedroom and into Minhyung’s room.

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted his son’s favorite plushie still laying on the changing station where he had packed the bag earlier. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten about it! Heaving another sigh, he told Jinhyuk he’d bring it before hanging up.

Meanwhile Seungwoo opened the door to find his older sister Sunhwa standing there with Heejin by her side. She looked at him apologetically as Heejin threw herself at him with a loud “daddy!” and hugged his legs because she couldn’t reach any higher.

“I’m sorry... I know tonight’s a special night for you and Wooseok, but she got homesick all of a sudden...” Sunhwa finally explained. Seungwoo looked down at Heejin, patting her head while she refused to let go of him.

“It’s alright,” Seungwoo replied, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see Wooseok trotting down the corridor with Minhyung’s purple monkey in his hand. He looked surprised to see Heejin, but their little girl was delighted, finally letting go of Seungwoo in favor of running towards Wooseok, also giving him a hug before he scooped her up into his arms.

“What are you doing back here already, princess?” he asked her.

“I missed you and daddy!” Heejin replied with a pout.

“I’m really sorry, you guys...” Sunhwa repeated, looking genuinely apologetic. Sunwoo turned back to her, a reassuring smile on his face.

“It’s okay, sis. Thanks for taking care of her,” Seungwoo thanked her.

She still looked apologetic though. “I’ll make it up to you two. I promise,” she said before looking at Heejin again. “How about you, me and Seohyun go to the park tomorrow afternoon? We could take Minhyung with us, too.” Heejin nodded enthusiastically.

“Can dads come along too?” she asked, looking at her aunt pleadingly.

“I think your dads would like to spend some time with each other tomorrow,” Sunhwa told her. Heejin tiled her head. “We’ll have fun without them, and I’ll even buy you lots of ice cream.” Seungwoo laughed. Usually, he wouldn’t allow _lots of ice cream_ for his kids, but he knew that his sister was really making an effort to get him and Wooseok some time to properly celebrate their anniversary.

“Okay!” Heejin finally agreed.

“Alright then. I’ll pick her up tomorrow, okay?” Sunhwa offered. Seungwoo nodded, grateful for his sister. “Okay, goodnight! And happy anniversary,” she said, waving at them and taking off. Seungwoo shut the door and faced his family again.

“Now, it’s pretty late, princess. And you should actually be in bed already,” Seungwoo said to his daughter who pouted.

“But I’m not tired at all! I want to be with you!” Heejin protested. Wooseok chuckled and handed her over to Seungwoo.

“I have to go pick up your brother from uncle Jinhyuk’s though,” Wooseok replied, causing Seungwoo to give him a questioning look.

“Jinhyuk called because Minhyung won’t stop crying and it turns out that I forgot to pack his monkey plushie. And since Heejin came back, I feel like I should relieve Jinhyuk of his nanny duties. I’ll be back in 20 and I want to see this little princess in bed by then!”

“Will you come in and say good night?” Heejin asked.

“Of course,” Wooseok promised her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He did the same to Seungwoo before reaching for his car keys. “See you in 20 minutes.”

~

“Sorry for ruining your anniversary like that...” Jinhyuk apologized as soon as Wooseok had entered his apartment and taken his crying son into his arms. The sight of his purple monkey seemed to calm him down a little bit though.

“It’s alright. Sunhwa showed up with Heejin around the same time you called. She’s back home, so I figured I could just take Minhyung with me as well,” Wooseok replied.

“But what about your alone time?”

“Sunhwa’s taking the kids to the park tomorrow. Besides, there’s always the 10th anniversary, right?” Wooseok joked, chuckling as Minhyung reached out to play with his hair. “Now you’re content, huh?” he said to the little boy in his arms.

“If you ever need me to look after him again you just have to say the word,” Jinhyuk assured him.

“Next time I’ll make sure to pack the monkey,” Wooseok said. He wasn’t mad at Jinhyuk or Sunhwa, or his children for that matter. Maybe he and Seungwoo hadn’t gotten the entire evening for themselves but they still had spent some quality time together. And it was like he said. They had their 10th anniversary and their 11th and many, many more after that.

“Well then, I’ll head home. Thanks for looking after him, despite everything,” Wooseok thanked Jinhyuk, who just waved off grinning.

“Like I said, anytime!” he said, poking Minhyung’s cheek. “Bye little man!” he cooed.

~

When Wooseok and Minhyung came home, the apartment was silent. He went to tuck Minhyung into bed; the boy had fallen asleep on the car ride back, kissing him good night before making his way into Heejin’s room to say good night to her as he promised. When he entered the room, however, his little girl was already fast asleep. He smiled fondly and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Good night, princess,” he whispered, careful not to wake her.

Finally, he went to the bedroom where Seungwoo sat in their bed, leaning against the headboard. He was in his pajamas and had his glasses on his nose while reading a book. Wooseok smiled at the sight. He just loved coming home to Seungwoo. His Seungwoo.

Not bothering to change out of his clothes he climbed into the bed and cuddled up to his husband who chuckled fondly and closed the book.

“Is Minhyung okay?” Seungwoo questioned.

“Yeah. He’s asleep. Heejin too,” Wooseok mumbled, his own tiredness catching up with him.

“Good. You should go to sleep too, kitten, you look really tired,” Seungwoo said, petting his hair in a way that made Wooseok never want to move again. There was no way he was going to get up again to get ready for bed.

“Still pretty though, right?” Wooseok asked, yawning. 

“Always,” Seungwoo confirmed fondly.

“I’ll just sleep like this, then...”

“No, you won’t. You’ll kill me tomorrow for letting you sleep in your good shirt,” Seungwoo pointed out, laughing when Wooseok shot him a half-assed glare for being right. Sluggishly, he got out of bed again, sighing exasperatedly before making his way into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once he’d changed into more comfortable sleepwear, he went back into bed and lay down right on top of his husband, who groaned under his weight. “Cuddle me,” Wooseok demanded.

“I swear, you’re even more of a baby than Minhyung sometimes,” Seungwoo commented, but he complied, nonetheless. The two of them got comfortable with Wooseok practically squished against Seungwoo while the older ran his hand through Wooseok’s hair, petting him like he was a cat.

“I love you,” Wooseok mumbled. “And I want to spend 1000 more anniversaries with you...”

“Who’s the sap now?” Seungwoo joked. Wooseok grumbled in dismay. “Just kidding. I love you too. Happy anniversary, my love,” he said, pressing a kiss to the crown of Wooseok’s head.

“Happy anniversary,” Wooseok’s replied, his voice already beginning to slur with tiredness and soon he fell asleep, feeling like he had had the best anniversary ever, even though things didn’t go as planned at all...

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @joytiny_


End file.
